Masks
by pikachulover66
Summary: This was written quite awhile ago but here we go. Did you ever stop to think that maybe Gold was more then he seemed? Did you ever noticed Crystal was more than just a Super Serious Gal? What was behind those masks?
**Hey guys, remember me? I'm Pikachulover66 with a new story! Now, now this won't be up for a while or maybe not at all but let's see what happens huh? I do not own Pokémon.**

Masks

Gold never told the truth. Crystal was always serious. Masks, they were masks, their true selves never being known to anyone, not even themselves. Deep down Gold wasn't a flirt or a liar. He was a boy who wanted to do something great with his life but couldn't find it in himself to trust people, although he finally learned how to trust his Pokémon. Crystal was forced to be the serious one in the family when really all she wanted to do was fly away and follow her own dreams. Gold was the dreamer she couldn't ever reach. Crystal was the seriousness that Gold couldn't ever find. Both wouldn't admit it but they were meant for each other, completed one another. Why didn't they just open their eyes and embrace it? They didn't because they never took off their masks, never opened up and showed their real hearts. Today though, they did.

It was another normal day, Gold was bored. When Gold was bored he went to go bother Crystal. Gold found himself rather bored a lot, but when he was with Crystal even staring at a wall was fun. For some unknown reason to Gold, when he was around Crystal he felt different. He felt alive. It was like the world changed, it felt like his life had meaning to it. Gold was always aimless about his life, but when he was with Crystal he wanted to find an aim, in short Crystal brought out something he never could, a purpose. Crystal could end Gold's lies, and keep him in line. He would never tell her, but she was the reason he learned to trust his Pokémon, even when he didn't trust himself. She had changed him for the better.

It was another normal day, Crystal was working at Elm's Lab. She found whenever she needed to work the most Gold would pop up out of nowhere. 'If only he didn't show up I could have gotten this done', this was Crystal's constant train of thought by the end of the day every time Gold was there. Even though she acted like he wrecked her life, or at the very least work life, there was something about him being there that made her smile in the end anyway. Even though Gold was everything Crystal was missing, she almost always found herself annoyed with him. Don't get her wrong, she liked having Gold around deep, deep, deep down, but she felt green and scaly around him because of that. He could do stuff she could only dream about doing, and he wasted his life doing nothing but goofing off and picking up chicks. Gold annoyed Crystal to no end, she couldn't open up to him, no how could she? He could do everything she couldn't.

It was another normal day, Gold was bored, and Crystal was working.

"Hey! Super Serious Gal!" Gold called as he sauntered into the lab.

Crystal sat up much straighter as soon as she heard that dreaded nickname. Her typing got louder, her eyes twitched. She hated that name, it described her perfectly, but that doesn't mean that she didn't want to have fun too right? She had to raise herself because her mother was too flaky to do anything, and her dad became a trainer that amounted to nothing and ended up on the streets. She had to be that "Super Serious Gal" or her life, house, even herself, would fall apart.

"Gold…" Crystal practically hissed out at the boy as she looked at him.

Glittering Gold eyes met sparking Crystal. His eyes were nothing but mischief and rashness, however if she looked just a little harder than she was willing she would have found what his eyes were really about. The need to do something great without having the motivation to do it. In her eyes there was seriousness like always, but if he looked harder, harder than he's used to looking, harder than he has ever worked, he would have found a dream, a dream beyond anyone's reach but hers. Their eyes didn't meet long enough to see what was behind their masks, no their masks wouldn't ever allow them to look at a person that long anyways.

"What is the Professor making you do this time?" Gold asked carelessly as he plopped down in the chair next to Crystal.

"He decided that I needed to do a report on Joey's Rattata", Crystal responded emotionlessly as her typing volume increased.

Gold almost flinched but didn't, he continued on with his usual, 'I don't give a shit' attitude, "You mean that dumb kid that won't shut up about his top percent Rattata?"

"Yes Gold!" Crystal snapped at him, "That 'dumb kid's' Rattata. Now are you done bothering me, because this is very difficult to write seeing that his Rattata has absolutely nothing special about it after wasting all this time researching the stupid thing!"

Yes that's right, she spent a month trying to figure out what was so great about this rat Pokémon only to come up with nothing. Gold already pissed off Crystal by just being there, however this Rattata managed to piss her off more.

Gold sat there for a moment, then smiled, it was a cocky smile but a smile that Crystal had never seen before. It was a real smile from Gold, his eyes glittered like a perfectly polished solid gold ring of the highest quality.

"Super Serious Gal, that dumb kid's Rattata does have one thing that sets it apart from the rest", He stated with that simple grin. His eyes were still that same sparkling gold but they were clouded too as if a light switch was flickering in them, is this what it's like to find a purpose?

"And what would that be? This Rattata has no EVs, no IVs, isn't shiny, and Rattatas aren't known to be strong in the first place", Crystal ranted, missing Gold's eyes as she glared at her computer screen.

"Joey gave that Rattata something that most trainers don't, complete and utter trust and love", even as Gold said that he knew his mask was crumbling, it wasn't like him to say anything like that, but right then, he put real thought into something and he found what he wanted to do for the rest of his life, he was cocky yes, but even Gold could let his heart speak every now and then.

Crystal stopped typing, shut her laptop and turned to stare at Gold. Now she saw it, his eyes, they weren't just gold now, they were glowing, he found something, something she missed, and something she always wanted to do.

"Is this why Elm told me this as going to be the hardest report I ever wrote?" She practically mutter under her breath, "Is it because I never stopped to think about the things beyond science and reason?"

Gold watched her eyes carefully, it was like they were shattering, pieces falling everywhere. His mask faded away but Crystal's shattered, it was as if her whole world changed. She put logic and reason before everything else and missed what she wanted and loved to do.

"I want to catch every single Pokémon out there", she said plain and simple, as if this should have been a fact that she should have always known.

"I want to run my own Day Care, I want to be a breeder", Gold said proudly to her.

The Catcher and the Breeder took off their masks, their pasts were behind him. Gold didn't care that he never met his father, Crystal let go of the let down her parents were. It was time they were going to follow their dreams.

Within the next hour the report was finish, she called Professor Elm and let him know that she needed 3 out of the 7 days in a week off so she could find her dream. Yes, it was time for a change, a new adventure. Gold stood right next to her knowing that he needed her to reach his own dream. Their eyes met again and they saw the truth. She wanted to complete the PokéDex, and he wanted to be the best breeder out there.

"I'm going to need your help to reach my dream", Gold said smirking at her.

Crystal looked back at him with a small smile, "The reason for that is…?"

"You make me want to reach my dreams, you make me want a dream, a goal, because of you I want to raise Pokémon the same way Joey raised his Rattata." Gold stated, staring into her eyes trying to read her reaction.

She nodded back at him, they were always a good team, she could trust him with her life, and for some reason she thought he felt the same, "We are part of the Johto Dex Holders aren't we?"

Gold's smirk got bigger and he held out a hand to her. She took his and it was complete. This was the time for a new adventure for the two. They were going to be the very best! Just because Gold was a lying goof ball didn't mean he didn't have feelings and for Crystal he was ready to show them. This was going to be a crazy journey but it was the one of a lifetime. A new start, no masks, no hiding just each other and their dreams.

"Hey, Super Serious Gal?" Gold looked at her with mischievous eyes.

"Yes, Gold?" Crystal responded back quirking an eyebrow.

"Last one to reach their dream has to do whatever the winner wants for a whole year!" Gold's eyes were shinning, his explosive black hair that stuck out crazily out of his gold and black backward baseball cap swayed in the breeze.

Crystal glared playfully and gave him a swift light kick to the stomach just knocking him down, "Not everything is a game Gold, you have to take this seriously if you want to make it", she said in a 'matter of fact tone'.

Her own deep blue hair, many shades darker than her light blue crystal eyes, swayed in the wind under her yellow cap. She smiled at him, the green scales fell off of her, her color going back to peach rather than green. She can reach her dreams too, together they could do anything. Her cheeks grew in color as she looked down at him, "Well Gold, don't just sit on the ground, let's get going! Go Mega!"

Meganium popped out of the Pokéball she threw in the air, and she got on him. Gold smirk and got out his own Pokéball, "Go Explotaro!"

Gold hopped onto his trusty Typhlosion and took off a head of Crystal, "Try to keep up Super Serious Gal!"

With that they rode off Crystal following Gold and yelling at him the whole way. Yes this is their friendship, this is their romance now, and however, this is the start for them, the start of something new and amazing… The two found themselves blushing as they started their grand adventure, they have finally taken the first step.

 **-Line Break-**

 **Don't kill me, I know it wasn't all, I love you kiss, but you know it was as good as I could get while thinking about how they would really act. I know, I know not my best but not too bad right? Oh yeah my updates… hehehehehehehe sorry about that…. Uh… I got writers block and this popped up so yeah… I might finish chapter six of Him who knows, no one voted for anything from the choices given in chapter 5 of, "Him" so you have forced my hand to do something random. How do I write without the motivation of my undying fans?! I'm kidding, I got this out right? Anyways have a good day guys, Pikachulover66 signing off!**


End file.
